velunafandomcom-20200215-history
Yako Kasumi
History Born and raised in a small village known as Shizukumura. At birth Yako Kasumi was gifted with the ability to use magic but due to this she would be thrown into the public eye as someone outside the Inoue Clan who could use a substantial amount of magic. Kasumi lives in a large homestead, known as The Ladáë Clan, part of the Yako side of the clan. Born to Yako Tamotsu. She had always kept to herself, and didn't interact with the others too well, and she felt she failed them, not being born with the gifted martial abilities as the others. Due to her insecurities Kasumi always left home, to study outdoors by herself. Mainly in part to her inner pain; she decided chose a name for herself, Emii, one that fit who she was, and separated herself from the others. At a young age Emii studied in the magical arts of life, using energy to restore others wounds. However due to her young age she had to study either indoors, or in her homes garden; she didn't mind it too much but did not want to be bothered. Her studies allowed her to begin using abilities such as learning ways to harness energy to heal others wounds, to cure sicknesses, fatigue, and certain physical ailments; a grand gift to many, but even grander to Emii, as she loved seeing others happy and healthy. When Emii had reached the age of 11 and after many years of study and training in her abilities to cure others physical pains, to her surprise she had begun discovering another ability of hers, one to create magical bolts of water. She quickly caught on to how to use this ability, as she had experience with magic already it wasn't too difficult, and was quite excellent at it after only a few months. Due to Emiis studies taking place by herself, she had always taken a notice to everything else in life, and began experimenting with spirits. She started to commune with spirits, in order to talk to her ancestors, and use their powers, not realizing that in doing so she could put herself in harms way. Gladly she never did, however she did manage to meet with a small spirit, who took a liking to her, and in payment of small leaves and friendship, he taught her how to become one with the ether, slipping in and out of incorporealness. Soon she began did to find friendship in the spirits of the village. Appearance Emii is a semi-shorter Kitsune, who wears a red flowered kimono in semblance of her mother. Typically always in her true form, she has ginger fur, leading to black fur on her arms, legs, and ears. She normally always wears a mask, and carrying her staff-lantern. Personality Emii is shy and quite, not found of too much attention, or very cramped spaces, however she doesn't mind a close friend, or having very quite small talk. She usually will always listen to others and the rules, and is very loyal to her friends, choosing their well-being over hers most of the time. Achievements Joining up with the [https://veluna.fandom.com/wiki/Surveyor%27s_Society Surveyor's Society Guild.] Friends The Surveyor's Society Inoue Hanako, a friend she's been on many missions with, also part of the Inoue clan. The Ladáë Clan * The clan she was born into, and her various family members. The Inoue Clan * The other clan in the village, who are mainly kitsune magic users. Enemies No one so far. Aspirations Aspires to have the ability to save everyone of her friends, and family. Category:Player Characters